There's Always a Good Reason to Cause Chaos
by serpentqueen13
Summary: Ginny Weasley gets an unexpected invitation and when she questions why, she gets a very interestin and very Slytherin answer.GWPP Femslash


Warning: This is femmeslash of the Harry Potter variety. Don't like it, don't read it, don't know what it is--run away. If you want to read it, please review and give me an opinion in the form of a review.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I swear.

Ginny Weasley was sitting at the Gryffindor table between her friend Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, across from her brother Ron and his friend Harry Potter. Looking back on it later, she would realise that it was this seating set-up that spurred others to action--especially after the Boy-Who-Lived started rather blatantly flirting with her. Ginny was far from interested, he had missed his chance as far as she was concerned. Ginny carefully bit into her green apple, rolling the bit of tart fruit round in her mouth. The Gryffindor table quieted suddenly, catching her attention. Her House was never quiet in the mornings. She looked up to see Ron snarling at her, or rather behind her.

"Don't leave your face like that too long, Weasley, it might freeze that way." A snarky voice said from behind her. Ginny turned, apple in hand. "Morning, Bryony." She said to the Slytherin girl in her year.  
"Good morning, Ginevra." Bryony Zabini said, with a slight bow. "I need some help with that Herbology homework, d'you mind?"

Herbology, Ginny thought, quirking an eyebrow, so that was the excuse? Too bad she knew Bryony had a better grade in Herbology then she did. However, she sighed and stood up. "Why not." She waited for Bryony to start crossing the hall and then quickly joined her, at the Slytherin table, causing a great gasp of shock and anger from the Gryffindor table. The highly organised Slytherin seating system quickly moving down to accomadate Ginny, who sat between Bryony...and Pansy Parkinson.

"Herbology?" Ginny questioned as she sat down, not to Bryony, but to the actual girl who wanted her there. "Quite appropriate,_ Pansy. _I'm surprised you didn't come over yourself."  
"That's what I have Housemates for." Pansy said, with an arrogant tilt of her head, looking every inch the pureblood princess. "Good morning, Gin."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you missed me this much."

"Are you saying I didn't miss you?" Pansy asked, feigning hurt.

"I'm saying, _darling_, that you're a Slytherin, you always have an ulterior motive for your ulterior motive." Ginny said, sarcasm dripping from her words. From a distance, it looked like Pansy and Ginny were simply arguing, the Slytherins looking on in interest.

"Well, it is irritating the sodding Gryffindors." Draco put in, eyeing the Trio gleefully.  
"Draco, I am a sodding Gryffindor..." Ginny's words were cut off by Pansy putting an arm around her shoulders and drawing her into a kiss. After a few moments, during which Ginny failed to hear the bellowing of her brother, the catcalls from the other Gryffindors, and the applause from the Slytherins. When they finally pulled back for air, panting slightly, Pansy explained herself in a quite interesting way.  
"Don't you dare insult yourself that way." Pansy said angrily. "You so belong in my House, they can't see the darkness in you--and you have to admit, there's always a good reason to cause a little chaos." She said, gesturing behind her to the chaotic Gryffindor table, where Harry, Hermione, Seamus and Dean were all barely holding back her brother.

"True." Ginny said, with a quick look around the hall before she leaned in and kissed Pansy again. "But what will my mum say?"

"Shut up about your mother, at least we know my mum doesn't care." Pansy said, pulling back to argue.

"Just shut up and kiss already." Bryony Zabini said, rolling her brown eyes. "I didn't ruin my Herbology reputation with the Gryffindors so you too can just argue like you do in the Common Room."  
Ginny smirked at Bryony, pulled Pansy close and proceeded to do just that.


End file.
